Wolven Moon
by Admiral adama
Summary: Well this is an atempt at harry draco werewolf fun, so enjoy!


**For My Wolf**

**WOLVEN MOON**

**fly not yet; 'tis just the hour**

**when pleasure, like the midnight flower**

**that scorns the eye of vulgar light**

**begins to bloom for sons of night**

_Thomas Moore (1806)_

"Would you do anything for me, Draco?"

"Yes, of course, Harry! You know that!"

"We could leave this life behind and be free under the moon, together!"

Draco was scared shitless. He was not so sure any longer if it had been a good idea to agree to Harry´s proposal. The cricket´s calling song resonated in the dark summer night, a sound usually soothing his nerves and giving him the most serene feelings, but tonight he felt as if those shrills were war cries, heralding his impending doom. And doomed he was.

It had all sounded so nice. The man walking by his side meant the world to him, his green-eyed angel, his sexy beast. To be united heart and soul, be mates under the moon, was a dream he had enjoyed until exactly 53 minutes ago the sun had gone down and darkness had risen over the land. The grass under his feet was like a soft pillow, silencing their steps as they crossed grassy hills on their way to the forbidden forest.

Exactly one lunar cycle ago Harry had pushed him onto all fours behind their cosy cottage, situated not far from the Shrieking Shack, and had fucked him with all his beastly strength under the shimmering moonlight. His claws had been holding Draco in place as the slick red shaft had plunged into his hole, the mighty knob stretching him until he had screamed in pain before the agony had given way to ecstasy. Then had come the tearing pain of fangs piercing his skin, the climax which had bound him to the one he loved in every aspect.

Harry loved being a werewolf. He had fought the curse running through his blood in the beginning, after Fenrir Greyback had mauled him two years ago, during his captivity in the Dark Lord´s clutches. Ironically it had been Harry´s lycanthropy which had finally sealed Voldemort´s fate. The Gryffindor had been special in everything he did, ever since Draco knew him. So it had come that Harry´s abundant magic had mingled with the werewolf curse and created a new beast of nocturnal beauty and lethal strength.

Not only did Harry not exhibit the usual shaggy grey fur and amber eyes, but his power exceeded even Fenrir Greyback´s by far, whose end had been as surprising and ghastly as the Dark Lord´s own. Harry had torn them into pieces, literally. After endowing him with the greatest gift possible, freedom from all the imposed duties which had forced him into the limelight, an existence so different from his boy-who-lived-to-kill-you-know-who destiny, Harry had started to accept the curse and even love his new life of freedom. When his usually gentle lover changed, he shed his quiet and caring nature like a snake would its skin, revealing a primal creature in close communion with nature, his human conscience yielding to feral instincts and pure lust for living.

Draco quietly looked at the man at his side, admiring his love´s energetic steps, his confident posture, as they made their way up to the edge of the woods. The gloom under the trees was like the fleeting touch of the dead, sending a shiver down his spine, and Draco anxiously took Harry´s hand. Draco stumbled as Harry pulled him along, his eyesight inferior compared to how Harry was obviously endowed by his animalistic nature. His love´s green eyes were glittering and shining in the darkness, betraying the wolf in him.

"Soon, Draco, soon!" Harry breathed excitedly, as his steps led them unerringly deeper into the forbidden forest.

Draco heaved a relieved breath when they left the oppressing darkness and stepped into a starlit clearing. The place was entrancing and its atmosphere intoxicating. There was a circle of large stones in the middle of the glade and the murmuring of water could be heard. Harry pulled him into the center of the stone circle where they fell into a close embrace.

"You are shivering. Are you cold, love?" Harry asked with concern, tightening his arms around Draco.

"No, I´m just a bit nervous," Draco mumbled unhappily, the wish to share everything with the love of his life battling inside him with the deep fear of loosing his humanity.

"You will love it in the end. I promise," Harry whispered soothingly. "We better undress now. The time will soon be here."

Harry lovingly pressed a kiss onto Draco´s right temple while he opened the clasp of the black robe and pushed it off the slightly trembling shoulders, revealing fair skin shining in the darkness. Soon both men were naked, their bodies entwining again in a lover´s embrace. Harry caressed the scar on his mate´s shoulder, with which he had marked Draco as his own. The touch of Harry´s lips on the still sensitive place sent a tingling thrill through Draco´s body, causing him to thrust his crotch against his lover´s firm body.

"I love you, Draco," Harry panted, his erection grinding against Draco´s, causing Draco´s throbbing cock to leak precum.

"Love you, too," Draco gasped, the need to submit to the other one almost overwhelming him.

He opened eyes he hadn´t even realised he had closed, when Harry´s rasping intake of breath startled him. Moonlight illuminated the glade, enhancing its mystical beauty. Draco felt his heart starting to race, wondering if it was the panic suddenly overcoming him or his body´s physical reaction to the full moon, which made his heart feel like exploding in his chest. In front of him Harry´s face changed rapidly, as his facial bones cracked and shifted, forming a snout and flattening his skull. Hair follicles were growing hairs in lightning speed while human teeth merged into razor sharp, lethal fangs.

Harry growled as he stepped back, twisting his body as his muscles rippled and filled out, his bones changing position and size, until he stood before Draco at intimidating height. His fur was jet-black and shining silkily in the pale moonlight. He watched him with green eyes gleaming in a feral but highly intelligent way while small primal sounds forced their way out of the puffing creature´s broad chest. Draco stared up at the werewolf, marveling at the haunting beauty of the beast before him.

A slow, unnerving tingling and prickling flowed over his body, right under his skin. Draco flinched at the increasing feeling of millions of ants scrambling inside his body as silver coloured fur slowly started to spread on his pale skin. When pain hit his spine like a jack hammer he staggered forwards with a moan, clawing his fingers into the werewolf´s fur to steady himself as he panted in agony. Harry had warned him, that his first change would be gruelling and excrutiating, and he trembled in fear at the thought that this was just the beginning.

"Harry.." he gasped when a wave of liquid fire washed over him. The feeling of his bones starting to change their structure and lay-out, once in a while accentuated by a deafening cracking sound when another one of his bones was breaking, was almost driving him into madness. The agony ripped pain-filled moans from his throats, no matter how hard he tried to keep them in, and finally the pain became too much to bear and he opened his deformed jaw to scream. Harry forcefully pushed him away with a short howl when Draco´s fingernails elongated into claws, the sharp points piercing the werewolf´s thick skin as Draco clinged desperately to his love´s chest fur. Draco staggered back and fell onto the soothingly cool ground.

He was writhing in absolute agony, sure of that this transformation was worse than any Cruciatus he had ever experienced. His screams sounded broken, his voice becoming deeper by the second until all he could bring forth was an animalistic howling. Harry was suddenly there, licking his face, whining at the unbearable pain his mate had to go through. Draco yelped when his muscles rapidly built up, his limbs convulsing, for some moments out of his control, before his body came to a rest in his new shape and his senses awakened. He was lying there, exhausted and puffing, as a new world exploded in his brain.

The silence was suddenly filled with a multitude of sounds. His ears were twitching in different directions as he took in the movement of water over stones in the small brook close to them, the movement of the animals in the wilderness of the dark forest, the panting breath of Harry who was looking at him with worry and curiosity. Harry who looked breathtaking, and smelled, Draco sniffed the air carefully in wonder, powerful and strong and musky from his sex. Smells permeated the air which Draco had never taken in as a human. The grass and soil under him, the softly moving water, the deer who was sleeping securely in an underbrush. The wind, the summernight, the moon, everything he seemed to be able to sense, everything seemed to be connected to his wolf soul.

Harry growled deeply in his chest, quietly, a sound Draco could still hear, but suddenly it had a meaning to it. _"Draco, are you okay?"_

His mate was speaking to him, Draco realised in wonder.

He was frozen at first, not knowing how he should answer, but then he let his instincts lead him and growled back: _"I´m okay." _The sound rumbled in his chest, which felt eerily comforting.

_"You are beautiful, Draco, your fur and your eyes are shining silver, just like moonlight. You are a perfect mate."_

Harry lovingly licked over his face again, the roughness of the jet-black werewolf´s tongue was tickling his wet nose, making him stick out his own long tongue and lick over his itching nose. When he met Harry´s tongue a thrill went through his powerful body, and he whined in need. Harry growled approvingly as Draco licked over his mate´s snout, his twitching ear and then back to his opened mouth again.

Deep soulful green eyes were glowing in the dark as Harry´s muzzle twisted into a threatening snarl. _"You are mine!" _

Draco froze when he felt Harry´s strong jaws closing around his throat, the lethal fangs digging into his fur, threatening to kill but not even scratching the skin yet. _"Yours!" _he yipped in submission, shocked and angered by his love´s sudden aggression.

As soon as Harry let go of his throat Draco kicked the one on top against the chest and turned around to get up, just to be stopped again by a this time harder bite on his neck, holding him transfixed as Harry´s canines slightly pierced his tender skin.

_"I don´t think you understood me, Draco. You are mine! I´m the alpha and you belong to me!"_ Harry snarled into Draco´s silky fur.

_"What is wrong with you? We are lovers. I´m not your property!"_ Draco yelped as the teeth sank deeper into his flesh.

_"As a werewolf I´m your alpha. Yield, Draco! You can´t fight me!" _The pressure increased, causing small batches of silver hair to stain red. _"Mine!"_

_"Yours!"_ Draco whimpered, knowing only too well that Harry could kill him with one sharp twist of his head only or bite through his spine with his powerful jaws.

_"I´m going to make you howl!" _Harry growled as he rubbed his sheath against Draco´s rump, letting go of his life mate´s neck to lick the offending blood off his beautiful fur before he locked his front paws securely around Draco´s broad chest.

Draco shuddered at Harry´s promise, feeling his mate´s rapidly growing cock jabbing at his ass, wondering it he would feel like for him as a werewolf to be mated by another werewolf. The thought made him growl very low in need, his own prick already sticking its head out of his silvery sheath. Harry rutted against his ass, jabbing his cock harder and harder into Draco´s crack, until the next thrust hit true and the jet-black werewolf´s moist cock entered his ass with one violent shove. Draco howled in agony as the 13 inch cock brutally forced his hole open and filled him within a heart beat, his howl soon joined by Harry´s triumphant one, directed at the moon.

_"MINE!" _

Harry´s movements were nothing but powerful, a testimonial of his absolute power over his alpha bitch, as he forced his red, moist cock deep into the silver wolf´s bowels, holding the yelping Draco in place with his powerful claws hooking into the bitch´s soft fur. Draco savoured the feeling of being dominated, the pain of Harry´s giant cock plunging into him at a savage rhythm, the feeling of the knot slowly growing and forcing his aching asshole even wider to accept his alpha´s cock into his greedy cavity.

_"Ram me harder, alpha, make me yours!"_ Draco growled, provoking Harry to do his worst.

This was what he was made for, to be the life-mate of the most powerful werewolf ever, to yield to his Harry and be by his side under the moon. The hard cock ramming into him with animalistic speed steadily swelled, the knot painfully rasping against his sphincter at every in- and out-movement. The humping grew more frantic as the knot grew too large to enter the bitch again, until finally it slipped inside, eliciting another howl from the unfortunate silvery werewolf as he got tied to his alpha. Draco would have thought that taking Harry´s monster cock would be easier for him as a werewolf of taller stature, but this body seemed to be virgin in all places after his transformation.

_"I´ll fuck you so hard that you´ll never forget the feeling of my cock inside your ass again. I promised to make you howl!"_ Harry snarled.

Draco´s werewolf cock was rock hard, his impressive length swinging with every frantic thrust of Harry´s. As the knot stretched his hole to the limit Draco´s cock started to spurt creamy white cum onto the grass below him, the contractions of his muscles milking Harry´s prick until the alpha spurted into him for the first time this night. The knot was still settled deep inside Draco´s ass, the tie uniting the two werewolves as one, as the jet-black and silver werewolves celebrated their mating under the full moon.

_"Harry...love you...my alpha!"_ Draco yelped, as his own knot sent spurts of cum into the bowels of mother earth once again.

The jet-black werewolf was growling on top of him, deeply contented with his mate´s submission to him, as he fucked him raw. The rumbling growl reverberated in Draco´s spine, flowed through his veins and set his groin on fire, causing him to clench his ass around his alpha´s knob spasmodically as he came again. Harry filled his bitch with more of his alpha seed, impregnating the silver wolf with his power and dominance. The moon moved over the treetops for a long time before the mating was concluded as the knob inside Draco´s ass shrank and Harry pulled his red and slimy cock out of the whimpering Draco.

_"You are my alpha bitch, my life mate now, Draco! Mine forever!"_ Harry barked lovingly.

A torrent of alpha cum leaked out of Draco´s gaping asshole and ran down his strong thighs, where it mingled with his silvery soft fur. Harry licked his shrinking knob, which slowly withdrew into his fur-covered sheath again, before he sniffed the rump of his bitch and started to carefully lick his cum out of his life mate´s fur. Draco yipped in pleasure when the rough tongue glided over his abused hole to clean him. He started when the head of the alpha male moved under him and the loving tongue licked his retreating cock as well, and soon his snout twisted into a satisfied smile.

_"Yours forever!" _Draco growled at his life mate, his silver eyes shining with all the love and trust he felt for his alpha.

Harry gave him a short approving lick over the face before he got onto his powerful hind legs, his muscles rippling beautifully under his shining fur. Draco followed, enjoying the strength and flexibility his new body provided. His nostrils flared and his ears twitched as the lust for living his wolfish instincts overwhelmed him. Silver locked on green eyes, a silent agreement growing between the two werewolves.

_"We are free under the moon, together!"_ Harry growled.

A perfect happiness was settling in his eyes, surpassing any Draco had ever seen in him. When the jet-black werewolf majestically got down on all fours and disappeared into the darkness under the trees, Draco followed his alpha with no regrets into a new life. A life where absolute freedom awaited them, as they left their human existence behind.

A/N To those who read HTEWD the Fiction has extreme plot probs at the time so no updates for a while longer.


End file.
